


Когда о будущем лучше не думать

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Совместное утро лордов Темного Королевства





	Когда о будущем лучше не думать

**Author's Note:**

> Tаймлайн: вскоре после начала сбора энергии Джедайтом

Джедайт повернул голову, задумчиво глядя на раскинувшегося на простыне Нефрита. Сам он успел восстановить силы и за те немногочисленные часы, что остались до утра, но Нефрит, похоже, вымотался сильнее, чем казалось. Джедайт скользнул взглядом по телу любовника, отмечая, что теплый, немного загорелый тон поцелованной солнцем кожи по-прежнему никуда не делся, хотя в Темном королевстве не было солнца, а на Земле Нефрит совершенно точно не разлеживался под теплыми лучами.  
Он усмехнулся. Лениво оторвал от простыни руку и поднес к глазам, удерживая на весу, потом на миг прикрыл веки. Ладонь засветилась голубым – впрочем, едва заметно и ненадолго, после чего Джедайт легко коснулся пальцем лба Нефрита. Кожа в месте прикосновения также полыхнула – но уже зеленым, и на ней проступил замкнутый контур, очертания того, что давным-давно было навечно впечатано в безупречную кожу. Нефрит заворочался, понемногу пробуждаясь от ощущения магии – слабое, но отчетливое воздействие, на которое откликалась вся его суть. Впрочем, Джедайт, как всегда, совмещая приятное с полезным, коснулся еще раз – и как раз вовремя, загоревшийся зеленый контур начал затухать. «Очертания контура пока четкие, разрывов пока нет», – размышлял он, касаясь третий раз уже сильнее,  _взывая_.  
– Ты что творишь?! – Нефрит рывком сел на кровати, готовясь… к чему угодно. Если бы в его руках из ниоткуда вдруг оказался меч, Джедайт бы не удивился.  
– Проверяю, не трескаешься ли ты, – охотно ответил он, любуясь ярким камнем во лбу Нефрита. Густого, насыщенного оттенка нефрит выглядел идеально цельным, чуть светясь. «Хорошо. Его очередь дойдет нескоро». То, что камень не был прозрачным, и внимательный взгляд мог бы отметить грязно-темные сгустки, притаившиеся под поверхностью, и черные жилы, уходящие в глубину, Джедайт решил не принимать во внимание.  
Нефрит склонил голову, пару секунд смотря на него, потом выдохнул, пожал плечами и лег на бок, подпирая голову ладонью.  
– Странные мысли с утра пораньше.  
Губы Джедайта против его воли сложились в кривую улыбку.  
– Не странные.  
Нефрит не был глупцом.  
– Хочешь сказать,  _ты_  трескаешься?  
Теперь пришла очередь Джедайта пожимать плечами – что, кстати, лежа делать было не вполне удобно.  
– Нет. – Собственно говоря, это было правдой. Камень в его лбу, вживленный в храме после присяги на верность принцу Эндимиону, был еще цельным. Только помутнел и потерял блеск и цвет, став невнятного бело-желтого цвета.  
Джедайта внимательно изучили и, видимо, признали не в настроении выдавать секреты, потому что Нефрит только улыбнулся, меняя тему:  
– Что ж, если ты разбудил меня раньше, чем следовало, полагаю, я могу принять это за намек… – Он нарочито обвел взглядом не более одетого, чем он сам, любовника.  
– Уже время вставать.  
– В дверь не стучат? Значит, еще не время.  
– Возможно. – Глядя в эти невозможно синие – почему же они синие, если в Нефрите нет ничего синего и он весь словно создан из коричневого и зеленого, точно лес? – глаза, Джедайт почувствовал, как его охватывает… нет, еще не возбуждение. Но даже лучше – предвкушение.  
Телесная страсть была знакома ему, как знакома бывает с детства любимая мелодия, от которой, несмотря на тысячекратное повторение той же ноты, на сердце становится легче. Но воскрешение лишило их тела чуткости, свойственной существам из плоти и крови, оставило только базовый набор приглушенных ощущений, поэтому неторопливое движение ладони Нефрита на его члене Джедайта вовсе не удивило. В поцелуях давно не было смысла, в большинстве ласк тоже, поиски «чувствительных местечек» на восстановленных телах могли вызвать лишь зевоту, но нехитрое воздействие на половые органы, к счастью, еще работало. Он немного изменил положение тела, чтобы Нефриту было удобнее гладить его, направил еще чуть магии в нехотя оживающий орган – и вернул ласку.  
Нефрит придвинулся ближе, закинул на него ногу, уткнулся в плечо и фыркнул:  
– Кто бы сказал, что для утреннего секса придется помогать себе рукой и магией, не поверил бы.  
– М-м. – Джедайт мельком подумал, не перевернуть ли его на спину: в их нынешней позиции на боку оба могли свободно оперировать лишь одной рукой. Очевидно, Нефриту пришло в голову то же самое, так что он перекатил охотно поддавшегося любовника на спину, всовывая колено меж бедер, и ухватил уже два члена разом. Джедайт прикрыл глаза от удовольствия, шире разводя ноги в отчетливом намеке.  
– Вызови свой, – шепнул ему на ухо Нефрит.  
– Что?  
– Ты знаешь.  
Джедайт прикусил губу, обдумывая. Напряжение постепенно охватывало его тело, и он по опыту знал, что, послушай он Нефрита, удовольствие будет сильнее и слаще. Но…  
– По-моему, нам хватает и так. – Он провел кончиками пальцев по гладкой горячей спине нависающего над ним любовника.  
Нефрит пристально посмотрел ему в глаза, потом склонился и потерся лбом о его лоб.  
И еще.  
И еще раз.  
У Джедайта вырвался приглушенный стон. Тонкие иголочки чужой магии от так и не исчезнувшего камня тройной волной прошлись по телу, уже отвыкшему от утонченных ощущений. Он с трудом сдержал неподобающий всхлип и задержал дыхание, подавляя жгучее желание в ту же секунду сделать то, о чем его просят. Уверенности, что готов к разговорам, которые непременно последуют, стоит Нефриту увидеть состояние его камня, у него не было.  
Но его собственная магия, его собственная суть взывала к нему, просила дать ей выход – как это правильно, как это должно быть. И он сдался, принимая вызов и не боясь трудностей, как всегда, хотя мог бы, как подсказывала гадкая мыслишка где-то внутри, попросить не смотреть или просто самому повернуться на живот…  
У Нефрита расширились глаза.  
Джедайт поднял руку и ощупал проявившийся на лбу жадеит. Нет, по-прежнему целый. Хотя насчет цвета он уже давно не обманывался…  
– Теперь понимаю, – больше для себя, чем для него, пробормотал себе под нос Нефрит и отчаянным жестом наклонился к нему, с негромким стуком соприкасая их камни.  
От этого обоих словно прошибло молнией. Джедайт судорожно, до боли в ногтях вцепился Нефриту в плечи, пока тот чуть не до хруста стиснул зубы. К этому невозможно было привыкнуть. Острое напоминание, на что способны рецепторы настоящих тел, когда разум мутнеет, а страсть становится всепожирающим огнем – ярчайшее пятно в их нынешней серости бытия, в нынешней приглушенности всех чувств.  
Движения ладони на их возбужденных членах стали все быстрее, и рваные выдохи Нефрита все больше походили на тихие стоны. Джедайт вплел пальцы в темные кудри на его затылке, удерживая голову на одном месте, не позволяя камням разъединиться. Их магия смешивалась, текла горячим потоком по телам, и инородность чужой магии, чужой стихии кружила голову, приятно покалывала и привносила давно позабытое ощущение целостности, когда руки и ноги воспринимались не просто необходимыми для функционирования конечностями, а были неотъемлемой частью себя.  
Долго они не продержались. Нефрит шепнул: «Давай», Джедайт, вздрогнув, направил еще немного магии в набухшую головку и, прогнувшись в спине, кончил, на миг захлебнувшись, потерявшись в накрывшем его горячем экстазе. Нефрит не отстал от него, также прибегнув к магии, и с тихим стоном выплеснулся ему на живот, добавив свое теплое семя к уже имеющимся там каплям.  
Придя в себя, Джедайт приподнял уголок рта, оценив, что любовник уже успел почистить обоих и теперь блаженно раскинулся, с улыбкой глядя на него. Такую улыбку он был рад видеть ярче всего: когда Нефрит был всем доволен, не язвил, и наблюдатель со стороны сейчас счел бы его очень юным, красивым и счастливым. И беззаботным.  
– Когда ты собирался мне сказать, что умираешь?  
Что ж, всем свойственно ошибаться.  
Джедайт приподнял брови. В голосе Нефрита не было злости или тревоги, только любопытство, и это, пожалуй, было лучше всего.  
– Никогда? – предположил он.  
– То есть я бы узнал о твоей смерти так, постфактум? На очередном собрании, из сводки новостей? – Ему показалось, или на последних словах голос Нефрита чуть-чуть изменился?  
– Возможно, – осторожно сказал Джедайт. Всем лордам было известно, что их существование искусственно продлено ради великой цели, и никто не питал иллюзий, что они будут нужны после того, как Металлия придет к власти. Раз так, то смерть – окончательная – была лишь вопросом времени, и с ней можно было лишь смириться. Но сейчас, купаясь в отзвуках исчезающей неги, ему не хотелось спорить или что-то доказывать.  
– Ты можешь это вылечить?  
– Полагаю, нет. – У Нефрита перехватило дыхание, и Джедайт ощутил горечь на языке. Наверное, поэтому с его губ слетело:  
– Но добрый совет. Когда придет твой черед собирать энергию с людей, никогда не делай это массово. А если собираешь – не аккумулируй в себе, даже временно. – Джедайт сел и призвал к себе форму. И, начав одеваться, добавил, не оборачиваясь: – Мы не предназначены для работы с чужой энергией. В отличие от юм, мы были рождены – и созданы – совсем для другого.  
 _Служить и защищать. Делиться своей энергией, передавать ее одному-единственному. А не отнимать ее у других или накапливать в себе._  
Ему не нужно было произносить это вслух. Не все воспоминания были им доступны, но имеющихся хватило, чтобы осознать, что же с ними произошло. И в полной мере ощутить, что они – под ярмом, непослушание невозможно, и только смерть – если бы, если бы – может их освободить.  
– Когда придет мой черед, – в раздумьях протянул Нефрит. – Когда?..  
– Месяца через два, полагаю. – Джедайт поправил воротник кителя и оглянулся. Растрепанный нагой Нефрит вызывающе контрастировал с белизной простыней, и в груди что-то сжалось. – Не повторяй моих ошибок.  
Нефрит только молча смотрел на него, и Джедайт, передернув плечами, отвернулся, готовясь к переносу к месту своих непосредственных обязанностей. В глазах Нефрита плескалось что-то, на что ему вовсе не хотелось смотреть.  
Если бы они могли что-то изменить – они бы это сделали. Давно. А пока им оставалось лишь принять то, что надвигалось. И, может быть, иногда напоминать себе, что даже сейчас можно уделить немного времени себе. А еще – быть благодарными друг другу за то, что не омрачают истериками ясную холодную осень их кратковременной не-жизни.  
Потому что в будущем, разумеется, лишь Тьма. Но кто сказал, что она бесконечна?


End file.
